


最优解

by mortalfolk



Category: Avengers
Genre: ABO, Dirty Talk, M/M, 半强迫, 女性化描写, 荡妇羞辱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 托尼在十八岁这一年有了一个莫名其妙的Alpha未婚夫。黑盾A×铁O，警告看note和tag。





	最优解

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕活动文，巨型ooc现场，这次来开个爽又快的盾铁车  
abo设定，盾是走私头子还养雇佣兵，铁是军火家族斯塔克独苗苗，故事从霍华德意外(或不是意外)车祸身亡开始。  
其实只是个打炮故事(。  
铁的设定是外甜里酷的叛逆期，虽然不太看得出来  
半强迫，一大堆下流话，一大堆荡妇羞辱，提了两嘴怀孕，一点点霍铁暗示，顺带满足了一下下我搞泥塑铁的梦想(正苏粉偶尔也想泥一下啊！！！)

1.

  
托尼并不知道为什么事情就突然发展到了这个局面，意外堆积将他推向前方，他忽然就到了进退两难的境地。

他是个Omega，本该被父亲标记圈养，生下一个也姓斯塔克的小孩以免父亲庞大的军火生意旁落到外人手中，但突如其来的车祸迫使他的成年礼变成葬礼，失去父亲庇佑的斯塔克工业和他都是别人眼中的肥肉，挣扎着也要咬下一块来。

他并不是没用又胆小的寻常Omega，绝不坐以待毙，用黑客技术入侵了几个觊觎者的数据库再丢给FBI后他也沾沾自喜，觉得已有能力守护父亲的遗产，但这很快就被他人击碎。

那个男人是史蒂夫罗杰斯，军人出身，养着一帮海外佣兵的走私头子，手眼通天，他甚至不屑于隐藏自己的身份。轻松将其他竞争者打到不敢抬头后，史蒂夫用不知道是真是假的订婚约定将托尼作为战利品，作为斯塔克工业这块蛋糕顶端的樱桃，收进匣子里珍藏。

是的，在托尼鸡飞狗跳的十八岁，失去了父亲之后，他又迎来了一个比他大挺多的单方面未婚夫。他的人生还能更糟糕一点吗？

2.

事实证明可以。连逃跑都能被抓，而且甚至连罗杰斯宅都没逃出去，不知道该说是史蒂夫太警惕还是托尼当了太多年霍华德的好孩子没练出撬家这项技能。朗姆味信息素锁住了所有道路，几乎形成一堵墙推着他跌跌撞撞来到史蒂夫面前。

“你想就这样跑掉吗托尼？”坐在椅子上的男人正气凛然腰杆笔直，如果忽略那些攻击性极强的信息素几乎要实体化冲击他的腺体的话，还真有些道德标杆的做派，“你是个Omega，你那么脆弱，翅膀轻轻一折就断掉了。街边的小混混最恨你这样天真不知事的小少爷，你知道你会遭遇什么吗？”

托尼怒视着史蒂夫，但因为挣扎于对方的信息素连这个瞪眼都显得弱气毫无威胁性，所以史蒂夫仍在自顾自地讲着。

“你会被他们堵在小巷子里，因为你那么漂亮，又那么香甜。他们才不会害怕你装腔作势的威胁，也不知道你的姓氏代表了什么，他们只知道你是个无主的、刚成年的Omega，他们会把你按在墙壁上强奸，把你的衣服撕碎，弄得你一身脏污，子宫都被射满精液……你会怀孕的，你一定会的，你刚刚被操开的穴太紧了，连精液都流不出去，这一定会让你怀孕的。”

“到时候你又能怎么办呢，你会成为未婚先孕的小妈妈，哪儿都去不了，只能大着肚子哭着回来找我，回到我身边。”

“霍华德已经死了，只有我能保护你，托尼。”

“操你妈罗杰斯……让你那该死的……该死的信息素停下！”他的声音已经带了哭腔，蜜色眼睛里的泪水快要失控好像马上就会落下来。刚成年的Omega马上就要迎来初次热潮，史蒂夫的信息素攻击是在催化，他们都很清楚。

“我不会的，托尼，我只想让你留下来。不要跑好不好？我不想你受到伤害，也不希望其他Alpha碰你。你已经失去了一个Alpha的庇佑，是时候找一个新的了——当然，我不会逼迫你，托尼，我不会。”

“你凭什么觉得……我会选你？你他妈……谁啊！”

“我是你的未婚夫。你会选我的，你最聪明，肯定能做出正确的选择。你总是第一，总是要最好的，是不是？算一算吧小天才，我是你的最优解。”

朗姆酒浓郁的甜香现在变成了择人而噬的猛兽，托尼已经失去了思考的能力，发情期本就不为理智准备，更何况这是他第一次发情，第一次在信息素攻击下发情，他的脑子都快要被难耐的热搅成浆糊，几乎要卑劣地蹭到史蒂夫那儿去以求降温了。

史蒂夫说着不逼迫，其实跟本没有给过托尼选择的余地，用发情期逼人就范，这种卑鄙手段和用刀架在托尼脖子上有什么区别？

托尼已经不觉得愤怒了，他觉得悲哀。他的抗争和反叛毫无用处，到头来他还是没用的Omega，必须依附着Alpha才能过活。他花费的所有试图逃离这个性别的努力都宣告失败，命运又一次狠狠将托尼斯塔克击倒在地，并贴心地放了丰衣足食的乌托邦在他触手可及的地方。

只要他愿意做史蒂夫罗杰斯的菟丝花，他能过的比任何人都好，在美满的真实幻境中做罗杰斯夫人，就像他以前做斯塔克少爷，活在史蒂夫的荫蔽之下，就像活在父亲的荫蔽之下。但他不愿意。他不愿意被栓在哪个Alpha的裤腰带上，不愿意在被提起时冠上另一个人的姓名，他不愿生而为Omega，便只能软弱，屈从，一事无成。

他咬着嘴唇，发白的唇角溢出刺目的鲜血。疼痛和血液的铁锈味并不能让人感到清醒，他从未如此痛恨过本能。他不知道他可以这么渴望另一个人的一切：气味，手指，触碰，爱抚，阴茎，性爱。托尼是戒断期的吸毒者，不要体面地寻求解药。

“操你的，罗杰斯……操你的，混蛋！混蛋，变态……抱抱我……”

模糊不清的咒骂夹杂几句软弱的哀求，这可能是托尼斯塔克有生以来最狼狈的时候，但史蒂夫无动于衷，只像个真正的正人君子，说：“我不会逼迫你，托尼，我也不会拒绝你的请求。”

他非得看到托尼崩溃着撕碎尊严捧上去，非得将托尼打碎到不成形状再拼凑起来，非得听到托尼认输投降驯服从此做他笼里的夜莺。

“你妈的罗杰斯，我早晚有一天要杀了你……操我！”

“遵命，我乐意之至。”

  
3.

接下来的一切简而言之就是一场摧枯拉朽的败北。那些衣服被慢条斯理地褪去，布料在身上摩擦的感觉简直是凌迟。托尼已经湿得不能再湿，像坏了的水龙头一样，源源不断的可恨的液体浸透了裤子，黏在皮肤上，再被揭开仿佛把他的自尊心也一起剥了下去，他全无体面、饥渴至极，双腿夹住史蒂夫的手摩擦，叫得比任何妓女都要放荡。

丰腴的双腿是不见天日的白，皮肤极细极嫩，是无人涉足过的处女地，史蒂夫布满枪茧的手太过粗糙，娇嫩的软肉受不了，被抓揉几下就发颤，泛上可口的粉红色。脚踝是细的，脆弱的，被抓着分开双腿时如张开一把名贵的弓，他是斯塔克家所有财富中最美的一件，现在手无寸铁地躺在在侵略者的床上，将自己变成史蒂夫罗杰斯墙壁上陈列的战利品。

他被养得太好，心中保留了处子的纯真和懵懂，身体又肉欲如最最下流的禁果，咬破皮肉就溢出汁水，偏偏皮又那么薄，好像能被抿碎。明明是那么软那么甜，却总要说服别人相信自己满身尖刺又酸又苦，倔强得不行。

但史蒂夫不是别的心软的Alpha，也不会愚蠢到放过托尼等着他来反咬一口，史蒂夫要一开始就弄怕他，征服他，使他破碎，在珍宝上打下烙印，随他怎么跑怎么否认，别人在闻到他的一瞬间就知道他被人操过了，是史蒂夫罗杰斯的Omega。要让他永远记住史蒂夫是他的Alpha，是罗杰斯夫人，就算脱光衣服勾引别人，被闻到味道就不会有人敢来造次。

斯塔克家族倾覆，他已经不再是曾经的他，该学会承受狠狠的肏干，学会像每个Omega那样用身体讨好支配者，为他的Alpha高潮，怀孕。

史蒂夫捧起托尼的腿，在靠近私密处舔吻，留下惹眼的吻痕。“我给你纹身好不好？就在这里，纹上我的名字。”微弱的哭声里带着抗拒，史蒂夫亲吻托尼干涸的唇，如残暴的君王镇压一场叛乱，他不允许法令之下有任何反抗。

“要一个字一个字纹上去，别人一掰开你腿就能看到，知道你是我的婊子，我的公主，我的夫人。”

漫长的吻让托尼喘不上气、说不出话，对史蒂夫的宣言也无法回应，费洛蒙占据高地，理智早早沉底。

他的身体准备得够好了，水流得那么多以至于床单都被浸湿了一小片；不过他还是个雏儿，樱桃没被人采撷，从没有哪个Alpha尝过他的美味，现在史蒂夫要去做第一个哥伦布。但史蒂夫面对托尼显然没有那么多耐心，手指探进天鹅绒的天堂会让Alpha丧失理智，那是个黏糊糊的饥渴的Omega，他已经很湿很软，应该要承受住他未婚夫的阴茎和结。

史蒂夫肏了进去，过大的性器让托尼发出被呛着了似的哭声，他哽咽、抽搐，眼泪和口水糊了一脸，像是被送上了从不曾到达的极乐，也像是被踹进了黑暗无边的地狱。

史蒂夫没有关灯，他要欣赏着一朵独一无二的花为他开放的样子，他不肯错过一丝一毫。在过亮的灯光下，甚至能看见托尼皮肤薄处的血管，眼前景色胜过传世的油画，让人想用金子做的画框将他拘束在方寸之间，悬挂在私人的卢浮宫里。

托尼闭着眼睛，眼前是带着橘红色的粉，耳畔只有粗重的喘息和强劲的心跳，五感像是被剥夺了，他只能感觉到史蒂夫在用性器狠狠顶撞他的生殖腔，快感弄得他浑身无力，无法抵抗无法拒绝，本能拿走了全部主导权，被打碎外壳后的男孩露出脆弱的内里，就立刻被史蒂夫狠狠欺负，哭都哭不出来。

史蒂夫突然抱起托尼，在翻身的过程中小穴咬不住阴茎只能恋恋不舍地吐出来，发出“啵”的声响；坏心眼的Alpha用哄小孩的语调哄骗已经被肏没了脑子的Omega：

“骑上来，好孩子，骑上来。你想要什么，就自己来要。”

托尼还处在骤然从巅峰被扯落的状态中，委屈又迷茫：发情期的Omega一刻也离不开阴茎，贪吃的屁股必须把性器吞进去才能微微餍足，他太需要这个了，不被满足会让他空虚至极。  
脑子已经没有空间思考尊严相关的一切，他现在只想哭着问史蒂夫为什么不肏他，为什么不满足他，为什么要让饥渴的小穴得不到Alpha的疼爱，他明明都已经那么乖。

被扶着腰坐下去的时候他爽得小口喘息，脚趾蜷去来，乖乖在史蒂夫的阴茎上起伏，像个合格的性爱玩偶，叫声也又软又甜，细得像猫叫，不认真听就漏过耳边。生殖腔翕张，人类孕育生命的宝地向史蒂夫敞开，他毫不犹豫顶了进去，那条只在发情期让Alpha有进入许可的小道被粗暴地拓展，快感让托尼嗓子叫哑，再发不出声音。短短的指甲在史蒂夫肌肉紧实的身体上划不出痕迹，托尼也没有力气抓人，手松松环在史蒂夫脖子上，虚弱而听话。

他才刚刚被开苞，却已经浪得惊人，明亮的白炽灯下他闭着眼睛，眼睫挂着泪水，灯光下有一种近乎放荡的天真。

你怎么会不去吻他，不去爱他呢，你怎么会呢？

你要咬碎他，嚼烂他，把他吞到肚子里去；你要毁灭他，重建他，直到他合你心意；你要占有他，标记他，让他明白自己的归属。

他属于你——从现在起。

属于Alpha的结张开牢牢卡住隐蔽的腔口，Omega像是现在才意识到了什么一样拼命挣扎想要逃脱标记，但腿软无力根本逃不出Alpha手掌心。大量精液注入腔道多得让小腹都微微鼓起，托尼被扯着头发送到史蒂夫的犬齿边，脖颈上尖利的疼痛象征他的失败，他的主权尽失。

他脱力了，只能软软滑倒在史蒂夫怀里一句话也不想说。结仍然张着，空气中朗姆酒和奶油激烈碰撞的味道也最终融合，不分彼此。

陷入昏沉的睡眠之前，史蒂夫亲吻了他汗湿的头发，他撑起最后一点力气对Alpha竖了个中指。

“……操你妈的罗杰斯。”

“睡吧，托尼。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的后续是铁罐全世界出轨并大肆宣传盾是个阳痿(。由此知强迫别人是不会有好下场的，珍惜老婆，不要强迫(。
> 
> 想看后续的指路我lof：「贱铁」奶油黑麦威士忌，嗷3也有可以在作品列表翻，不是盾铁是篇ntr。


End file.
